


The Stars in Your Eyes

by seawitcher



Series: Cosmic Love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawitcher/pseuds/seawitcher
Summary: It's been a year since Jongin ran into Kyungsoo's arms at the airport. And while living together has its problems, Kyungsoo wouldn't trade his alien prince for the world.





	The Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic in my set of sequels to celebrate my 5 years writing for the exo fandom! this time it's a sequel to Cosmic Love, one of my favorites :3
> 
> pls enjoy!

“Hey, Kyungsoo. You ready to head home?”

Startling from his previous slumped position, Kyungsoo cranes his head around his laptop to see Jongdae leaning against the doorframe of his office. Kyungsoo rubs his tired eyes with a fist, promptly closing his laptop. After grading paper after paper for the past two hours, he’s exhausted.

“One day I’m going to find you passed out on your desk,” Jongdae jokes as Kyungsoo packs his things into his bag.

“I’ve been grading papers for hours now. Give me a break.” Kyungsoo sighs, motioning for Jongdae to leave as he follows and turns out the lights, locking his office behind him. “I shouldn’t have assigned that long of a research paper.”

“Told you.” Jongdae smirks, dodging the elbow Kyungsoo sends his way. “The grades good so far?”

“Yeah, but obviously some of them did it the night before.” The two shudder as they step out into the cool dusk air, walking down the steps of the building and traveling towards the faculty parking lot. 

“Then you’ve done your job, Dr. Do.” Jongdae slings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, earning a small smile from his coworker. 

They’ve both been enjoying their first year of teaching biology at the local university. It’s presented its own challenges, but so far Kyungsoo has realized how much he loves sharing his love of wildlife and plantlife. The students also love to hear about his trip to Ex’act a few years ago, and while the day they found out that he was  _ engaged  _ to an Ex’actian was stressful, a part of Kyungsoo liked the way the girls in the class oohed and awed at the pictures he had taken of Jongin. His students still ask him to bring Jongin to class one day.

“So when are you going to invite Minseok and I over for dinner again?” Jongdae asks as Kyungsoo drives them out of the campus. “Ever since you started cooking, I’ve been wanting free food again.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “When you bring dessert.”

“Everytime I bring a tart to your apartment, Jongin doesn’t eat any of it!”

“He only likes homemade food. That’s why I started cooking.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Maybe you should try baking, or even cooking for yourself and Minseok in your own home.”

Jongdae leans over and hugs Kyungsoo’s arm. “Why would I need you then?”

Shaking him off, Kyungsoo pulls over into a parking space outside of Jongdae and Minseok’s house. “You’re lucky I’m your friend,” he grumbles, shooing Jongdae out of the car.

“You love me.” Jongdae grins cheekily. “Goodnight, Kyungsoo.”

“Night.” Kyungsoo smiles, waving as Jongdae shuts the door. Pulling away, he debates inviting Minseok and Jongdae over again. It has been a while since he invited friends over for dinner, due to the stress and time-consuming job he now has. He misses his old friends back at the lab, and he’s sure Jongin misses them too.

Jongin.

When he ran into Kyungsoo’s arms a little over a year ago, Kyungsoo was speechless, and he still was in the months following. Waking up in Jongin’s embrace every morning was startling, especially since Kyungsoo had come to terms with the fact that he would never see Jongin again. It was strange, but nothing had really changed since they had last been together. Jongin was more fluent in English and knowledgeable of some Korean, of course, but he was still the same Ex’actian prince.

Living together came with a few problems. Jongin wasn’t exactly excited about living in Kyungsoo’s tiny apartment as he wasn’t used to small spaces in the city, but he was more than happy to overlook it in favor of being with his  _ sansena  _ again. As stated before, Jongin also expressed distaste for any processed food or takeout that Kyungsoo would order. Kyungsoo had to tackle becoming a chef at home, which was a slow and frustrating process, but in the end it was worth it. Jongin’s bright smile when he nailed any dish was worth it.

The biggest problem came when, over the next couple months, Jongin started to look exhausted. It was hard for him to sleep and keep any food down, and one day he ended up in bed with a fever that wouldn’t quit. Terrified, Kyungsoo brought Junmyeon, a fellow scientist who specialized in Ex’actian medicine, back to the apartment with him. 

It took Junmyeon only a few minutes to get to the root of a problem. “He needs to be around plant life.”

It shocked Kyungsoo at first, but then he remembered all that he learned while on Ex’act. Jongin was so connected to the plant life there that it was almost like magic, though Kyungsoo would have never thought that being without that connection would make Jongin sick.

Thus, their apartment and small balcony became home to a large amount of potted plants, all of which Jongin chose with excitement and lovingly takes care of. They never wilt and grow in the direction of Kyungsoo and Jongin’s bedroom, always stretching their stems towards Jongin like a magnet.

Those aren’t the only plants that are flourishing under Jongin’s care.

Kyungsoo has one last stop to make before making it home. Though the day has been tiring, he can’t help but smile at the sight of the man with the rosy hair standing outside of the flower shop, bundled up in his fuzzy brown coat because even if it isn’t winter yet, it feels like that to him. The moment he spots Kyungsoo’s car, he breaks out into a big grin and rushes over. 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin chirps, hopping in the front seat and leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo replies, always enjoying Jongin’s innocent greetings. “How was your day?”

Jongin sighs, settling into his seat with a pout as Kyungsoo pulls away from the shop and heads home. “I’m tired, but it was fun! We made a lot of centerpieces for a wedding that is tomorrow.”

“Ah, did Mrs. Kim choose your design?” Kyungsoo remembers Jongin fumbling with a sketch for the past few days, torn between multiple ideas.

His pout deepens. “No. She chose Yoona’s.”

Stopping at a light, Kyungsoo reaches over to squeeze Jongin’s hand. He knows how hard it’s been for Jongin to adjust to working at a shop, following orders and speaking Korean. The flower arrangements Jongin makes are beautiful, but it’s hard for him to convey his ideas, both orally and visually on paper, when he struggles with holding a pencil and doesn’t speak Korean fluently. Kyungsoo speculates that, while Mrs. Kim is a nice woman, she tends to disregard Jongin’s ideas because of this. 

“I’m sorry. I know you worked really hard on that design.”

“It is okay. I will be chosen next time.” Jongin smiles, ever the positive light. “I will try harder.”

“You can do it.”

After parking in the parking garage, Kyungsoo listens to Jongin retell him about events of the day in his best Korean. Kyungsoo subs in words he can’t remember. This has been a little tradition for them in the past few months, trying to get Jongin to practice his Korean skills at home too. He still prefers speaking English, and if the day has been hard, he’ll speak Ex’actian.

“Hungry,” Jongin mumbles the moment they enter the apartment. The plants around their home immediately perk up at his presence.

“Is kimchi fried rice alright? I don’t feel like making anything that takes longer.” Kyungsoo tosses his things onto the couch and heading over to the fridge. 

“Mmm, sounds good.” Jongin sighs, footsteps creaking on the floor as he approaches and hugs Kyungsoo from behind. It’s a little annoying, but Kyungsoo can’t help but quirk a smile as Jongin shuffles around the kitchen with him.

Jongin’s no good at cooking - as expected from a prince who had everything made for him back home. Kyungsoo has tried to get him to at least prepare the ingredients, but Jongin doesn’t understand knife cuts or mise-en-place. Instead, he likes to watch, sneak bites from the pan, and do the dishes afterwards. Honestly, the smile Jongin gives him the moment he tastes something Kyungsoo cooks is enough. 

Jongin ends up snoozing on Kyungsoo’s shoulder by the time Kyungsoo is stirring the ingredients together in the pan. His cold hands are curled up underneath Kyungsoo’s sweater, resting on his stomach, and his sleepy nature makes Kyungsoo drowsy too. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo soon piles the finished dish into two bowls, stomach grumbling at the smell. 

“Jongin? Are you going to eat?” Kyungsoo smiles at the responding groan as Jongin releases him to grab one of the bowls from the counter, retreating to the living room to eat.

“I guess you’re not up for a movie tonight, huh?” Kyungsoo says as he takes a seat on the couch next to Jongin, turning on the T.V. 

The thought of missing their weekly tradition makes Jongin frown and with his mouth full he says, “I can stay awake!”

“I doubt it. You shouldn’t push yourself anyways since you have to help with that wedding tomorrow.” Honestly, Kyungsoo’s exhausted himself, but at least tomorrow is Saturday, and he can sleep in. “We can go one Friday without watching something.”

Pouting, Jongin shovels more food into his mouth, effectively getting rice stuck to his lips. “I don’t want to work on Saturday anymore. I want to spend more time with you.”

The sentiment is sweet and endearing but also hits Kyungsoo with a tinge of sadness. It’s true that they have both been so busy with their own jobs that it feels like they hardly have time for each other. But bills have to be paid, and Kyungsoo is still trying to save up to purchase a bigger place for the two of them (and Jongin’s many plants).

“Me too.” Sometimes Kyungsoo feels guilty for changing jobs. Jongin was allowed to come by the labs anytime, but he can’t exactly come and visit Kyungsoo’s office or walk into his classes.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even realize how hard his frowning until Jongin is poking the corner of his mouth, grabbing his attention. His boyfriend quirks a soft smile. “It isn’t your fault, you know. Things were not for free back home either. Your people don’t have to hunt for things.” Jongin chuckles.

“I know.” Kyungsoo sighs, holding his bowl in his lap and leaning his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “At least we had more time back on your planet.”

Jongin purses his lips in thought, but then his eyes light up, and he turns to Kyungsoo with sudden enthusiasm. “We should go on vacation! A customer was talking about vacations last week, and I really wanna get one now.”

“A vacation?” Kyungsoo hadn’t even thought of taking one. The students’ fall break was approaching, and they could take a weekend vacation then. “Where would you want to go?”

“The sea! I have seen it in pictures, but I have never seen it as me!” Jongin’s grin is bright and infectious, and the mood becomes lightened as Kyungsoo imagines taking his beloved boyfriend to see the ocean for the first time. But then he remembers that it isn’t exactly ocean vacation weather.

“It’ll be cold this time of year though,” Kyungsoo says.

Jongin’s smile begins to fall. “How cold?” He can’t exactly handle the colder weather after years on the tropical Ex’act.

“Well, you probably wouldn’t want to go into the water.” Kyungsoo smiles apologetically. “We can still go and watch the waves, maybe go to an aquarium and see fish and other animals.”

“That’s okay! I want to see it.” Jongin sets his empty bowl aside and moves his arm to hug Kyungsoo close. “I want to see it  _ with you _ .” He nuzzles his face into Kyungsoo’s short hair, causing him to laugh.

“Let’s go then. You and me,” Kyungsoo states. “You’ll have to ask Mrs. Kim for time off, and I’ll have to look into finding a place to--oof!” The breath is knocked from his lungs as Jongin suddenly pushes him to lie back on the cushions, his bowl of fried rice falling to the floor with a clatter.

Kyungsoo can’t even find the time to be irritated when Jongin’s plush lips are on his, his hand cupping Kyungsoo’s cheek. Jongin’s kisses are always the sweetest and filled with passion; even the lightest pecks can have his heart beating fast. Kyungsoo’s hands instantly lace behind Jongin’s neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

“ _ Nier arluna _ ,” Jongin whispers when their lips part, his brown eyes boring into Kyungsoo’s. That pet name still sends pleasant shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine every time he hears it - and even more so the words that follow. “ _ Nien nian acai _ .”

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo brushes their noses together, closing his eyes in delight. He would’ve never imagined that he would grow this close to someone in the past few years after being a loner for so long, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

This beautiful prince who left his otherworldly home for Kyungsoo, he loves him with his whole heart.

Against his better judgement of finishing dinner and continuing to grade papers, Kyungsoo lets Jongin kiss him again. And again. And again. He doesn’t stop the hand that pushes up his sweater and roams his skin or the fingers that hook into his trousers and underwear, tugging them down his hips. Kyungsoo’s hands slide to dig into the skin of Jongin’s bare back. When had he taken off his shirt?

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo breathes, his back arching off the couch and a moan escaping him as Jongin’s mouth finds its way between his legs. “W-We should...move.”

Jongin doesn’t budge at all and instead makes Kyungsoo forget all about the possibility of ruining his already beat-up couch. The way he holds Kyungsoo when he pushes inside of him is tender, and Kyungsoo practically melts, skin sticking to Jongin’s as their hips work together.

There is a moment between gasping breaths and hurried movements that their eyes meet, and Jongin slows down, his hand moving to brush sweat from Kyungsoo’s brow. He smiles tenderly, lips parting as he says breathlessly, “ _ Nier arluna...nian dire endare _ . Beautiful.”

Kyungsoo highly doubts that, but he closes his eyes and leans into Jongin’s touch regardless. He still doesn’t understand how he got so lucky, or what fate had thought when bringing them together, but that doesn’t matter in this moment.

Jongin hides his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck when he climaxes, and Kyungsoo soon follows with his thighs squeezing around Jongin’s hips and a hand buried in rosy hair. It’s then Kyungsoo turn to hold Jongin as the former prince slumps against him, panting against his neck. Lying naked on the couch soon grows cold, and Kyungsoo taps Jongin’s shoulder.

“C’mon, Jongin. Time to get up.” Kyungsoo pushes him lightly, and Jongin groans but lifts himself off of Kyungsoo and climbs off the couch. He seems to be pouting.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks, sitting up and wincing when he feels that strange sensation of Jongin’s release dripping onto the couch.

“You didn’t say it,” Jongin mumbles, picking up the mess from the floor. “What I taught you.”

It takes Kyungsoo’s sex-fogged brain a moment to process before he’s remembering an Ex’actian phrase that Jongin had taught him a few weeks before. A blush spreads to Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Pet names were more of Jongin’s thing, and Kyungsoo wasn’t one for the floral phrases Jongin came up with and whispered into his ear.

Face burning, Kyungsoo stares at the stained cushion of the couch as he murmurs quietly, “ _ N-Nier sor’mune _ .”

With Kyungsoo being referred to as the moon, it was only natural that Jongin was the sun.

Jongin smiles like sunlight and presses a kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “Was that hard, no?” With a satisfied look, he disappears to clean up the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, hiding his pleasure at how happy it made Jongin. The things he does for this man - which happen to include cleaning up the couch after said man decided to have sex on it. Sighing, Kyungsoo slowly stands up and hobbles over to the bathroom to clean himself up first.

 

Spending a few hours in Kyungsoo’s small car with the radio playing quietly had slowly lulled Jongin to sleep, despite how uncomfortable he was with the idea at first. Jongin happened to get carsick quite easily, but Kyungsoo’s idea of bringing a pillow and blanket for him to curl up with in the passenger seat worked its magic. Bundled up with a bear-eared beanie on his head, a scarf around his neck, and one of the Ex’actian quilts wrapped around him, Jongin looked adorable.

Kyungsoo had thought of waking him up, growing bored from listening to his own thoughts, but instead he rested his free hand in Jongin’s limp one and kept his eyes on the road. The sooner they arrived, the better. He was eagerly anticipating Jongin’s reaction when he finally sees the ocean. He always has such innocent reactions to new sights and experiences that it’s a joy to go anywhere with Jongin. It’s like seeing the same old sights with new eyes.

It’s only an hour later that Kyungsoo’s parking in a lot just a few steps from the sand. Being late October, there isn’t anyone in sight apart from an old couple taking a stroll down the shore. Regardless, the blue water is beautiful, and Kyungsoo takes a moment to admire it before remembering that Jongin is the priority here.

“We’re here, Jongin.” With a gentle shake to his shoulder, Jongin sighs and moves, rubbing at his eyes. He seems confused at first and then jumps at the realization of where he is.

Without a word, Jongin throws his blanket and pillow at Kyungsoo, hurrying to unbuckle his seatbelt and open the car door. He hops out before Kyungsoo can say or move, running towards the beach at full speed. 

“Jongin, wait!” Kyungsoo calls when he manages to get himself out of the car, running after his boyfriend who is bounding down the sand.

“IT’S THE SEA!” Jongin yells with all his might, possibly the widest smile Kyungsoo’s ever seen on his lips. He jumps around happily, dodging the water that rushes towards his feet when the waves lap at the shore. “Kyungsoo! Look!”

Out of breath, Kyungsoo stops next to him with a nod. “Yeah, it’s pretty, isn’t it? Don’t get your shoes wet.”

Jongin promptly sits down in the sand and shucks off his shoes, absent of socks, and rolls up his jeans. He springs back up in no time and dashes towards the water - only to screech and back up. “It’s cold! Kyungsoo, it’s--it’s  _ ice _ !”

Kyungsoo laughs. “I told you it would be cold.”

Frowning, Jongin scuttles toward the water slowly this time, letting the water brush up against his feet this time. His face scrunches up, but he endures it, wiggling his toes in the wet sand. Out of solidarity, Kyungsoo removes his shoes and steps up next to Jongin, wincing through his teeth at the feeling of the freezing water. 

Holding hands, they gaze out at the ocean.

“It moves a lot,” Jongin says, watching the waves crash in the distance. “How does it move? People?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “The waves move with the wind. The tides, bigger waves, are caused by the sun and the moon though.”

Jongin nods, though Kyungsoo isn’t sure he fully understands with his basic explanation. “Then the ocean is ours.”

“Huh?”

“The sun and the moon. That is us.” Jongin turns to him with a soft smile. “So the ocean is ours.”

Kyungsoo snorts but can’t help grinning. “I guess it is.”

The sound of the waves crashing is peaceful, and even though he can’t feel his toes, Kyungsoo knows he’ll remember this moment forever. He closes his eyes when Jongin pulls him close into an embrace. There’s no other place he’d rather be than in Jongin’s arms.

“ _ Nier arluna _ .”

“ _ Nier sor’mune _ .”

 

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> Nier arluna - my moon  
> Nien nian acai - I love you  
> Nier sor'mune - my sun
> 
> this has been a long awaited sequel for some time, and i'm sorry for that :( but it's finally here! im glad to finally properly close this chapter on this kaisoo :3 thank you all for reading, and kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
